My new life in Ponyville!
by SeasonessaEquinox26
Summary: Ok first I want to say this is a resubmission of a story I uploaded. It was called "My Life In Ponyville", but it needed fixing. I hope everyone likes the new version. It is a "what if you got zapped into your favorite show" kind of fiction. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ok this is my first Fan Fiction in a long time, so go easy on me. It's a zapped into your favorite show's world kind of story; in this case it's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic XD

Prologue:

It all started on a saturday afternoon. I was desperately trying to fix the password on my profile. I fixed it finally. "Whew, thank you finally. The things a girl has to do to get a Fan Fiction written. Now I can bring my mlp rpg character through the awesomeness of Fan Fiction". "Heh, my roleplaying character to life. As if that could happen. What a scream"! Suddenly, as I was about to type, my arms and whole body started to glow with an array of Summer Yellow, Fall Red, Winter Blue, and Spring Green. "What the heck is this? What is going on? Woooaaaa"! My body was sucked into the computer so fast, that when it ended I was in an outside place going too fast to stop before I slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. The last thing I remember seeing were cinnamon brown hooves. "Hooves"? From there everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

My Life in Ponyville: Chapter 1

Note: Zecora makes an appearance in this chapter. I hope you think I did a good job writing out her rhymes. I normally don't write stories in rhyme so bare with me. xD

After what seemed like forever, I awoke to what looked like a zebra with gold bangles and a swirl with tips on its flank. "No that can't be", I said shaking my head. "I see you are awake. Thank goodness I found you, or else in the sun you would bake" said the zebra. "Who are you?" I asked. Why I am Zecora I found you in the flora. "Great I got rescued by a M.L.P F.I. M Cosplayer" I said, just now getting my full vision back. "A Cosplayer of M.L.P F.I.M? Is that to you who I am"? "What would that be"? "Ugh it would be you". "The one in the Zecora costume. I mean I hate to crush your La La land Brony Fantasy, but My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic isn't reaaaahhhhh" I scream falling off the bed when I was trying to get up. For the first time since I fully came to, I looked down at my body only to find a pony's body in a cinnamon golden light brown color.

There was a giant circle with a tree on the flank. The tree had one barren part, one part with new leave buds, one part full grown leaves, then the last part what looked like to be autumn leaves on its branches. It kind of reminded me of the four seasons. Next to it was what looked like to be a wing. "Okay, cosplay time is over. This is not fun anymore. Time for me to be a human again". I turned my head to what looked to be a mirror and saw the rest of me. I had a pony face, ears, Alicorn eyes, and a Unicorn horn. I for some reason was princess Cadence sized. My hair was its usual wavy style, but longer. It had four different sections of colors: Autumn Red, Winter Blue, Spring Green, and Summer Yellow. No Way…..AHHHHH! Just then Twilight Sparkle came into Zecora's dwelling.

"Hey Zecora, I hope you don't mind me dropping in….whoa who is this? Why is she screaming?" asked Twilight. "I know not who she be, but her screaming is piecering my ears like a sting from a bee" Zecora said putting her hoofs over her ears. " I Zecora found her while I was gathering herbs and flora". Twilight took pity on me in my frazzled state and approached me. "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle, and you are?" she asked, extending out her hoof to me. "Ugh, yea my name is Amanda" I replied slowy lifting my hoof, mostly just to figure out just how to lift the damn thing. "Nice to meet you Amanda. Tell us where might your home be"? Asked Zecora finally uncovering her ears. "Um, I am not from around here. I know this might sound crazy, but I am not supposed to be here, I am not even supposed to be an Alicorn, I am a human" I said trying to get up and find my footing. "A human what is that"? Zecora and Twilight asked in unison.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

My Life in Ponyville: Chapter 2

After explaining what it I was before, a human, Twilight's curiosity peaked and asked me to come with her to her library home for further researching and examining. We walked through Ponyville, well she walked through Ponyville, and I was just trying to get my footing and mimic her. All the while, I was getting stared at or giggled at due to my funny walking. "Don't pay any attention to those ponies, they just don't see an Alicorn very often, especially one as unique as you." said Twilight with an awkward heh heh trying to smooth over the situation. Finally, we arrived to her home. "Let's see if we can't figure out what this human thing is that you claim to be" said Twilight going to her bookshelf.

"Yea, while you're at it, could you by chance see if you can find out what this cutie mark as you call it means"? I asked, actually succeeding in being able to look back at my flank. "Hey, I am starting to get the hang of this Pony mobility finally!" I thought to myself. "I mean correct me if I am wrong, but don't you have to be in the moment finding what is special about you when you get your Cutie Mark? Not unconscious for gosh knows how long and then when you wake, Bam!, it's there"?

"Wait! how did you know that you have to be aware and doing something that helps you earn your cutie mark if you really are this human"? Twilight asked with an eyebrow raised. "I told you because I am a human, that and you and your friends are a part of a really popular show in my world". "I know it sounds farfetched, but you have to believe me". "How else would I know that?" "The greatest moments of you and your friend's lives are documented in this show". "Whether it was when you all defeated Nightmare Moon, you went to the Grand Galloping Gala, or just recently your brother Shining Armor's Wedding"! I stated with determination to make her believe me.

Twilight's face became totally weirded out by how much I knew of her life, yet she had only just met me. "Ok, that's sort of creepy, yet amazing"! She said perking right back up to her normal expression and didn't give it a second thought. Just then I heard the small clawed footsteps of Spike coming down the stairs. He gave a small yawn as he was apparently waking up from his Afternoon nap. "Hey Twilight, who's your new friend?" he asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Aww, oh my gosh, you are even cuter in person you little put em' there" I said as I tickled his cute, chubby cheeks. "Aww shucks" he said in the typical "blush like, head down and eyes closed shuffling his foot sort of way".

"Oh right Spike this is Amanda, Amanda…." I cut off Twilight as she was looking through some books. "It's Spike right"? "Wow she knows my name"! "How did you know that"! He asked with big cute curious eyes. "Well apparently our new friend Amanda here claims she wasn't always an Alicorn, but some creature known as a human, whatever that is, and we're from a TV show in her world", she said skimming the books. "We also need to find out where she got her cutie mark from and why". "She has no idea, because she was unconscious for a while and Zecora cared for her until she came to. I just came by Zecora's house to get some of that tea she makes that I like so much and then boom she was there".

"Oh well nice to meet you Amanda" Spike said extending a little clawed hand out, and we shook hoof and hand. Just then Twilight seemed to stumble upon something in one of her books. "Ah ha, come here Amanda, I think I found something on your cutie mark, and even then some" said Twilight. I peered over her shoulder to a section of her book that even had an ancient looking picture of what looked like my form now. "Apparently you are the pony in this book. Your situation is some sort of prophesy". "It says that a two legged mythical creature shall come through a portal and appear as an Alicorn on the other side. While she will not be of Royalty like the Princesses of the Sun and the Moon, she will have the power over something that is just as important as the Sun and the Moon, and that is the four seasons and everything associated with them" Twilight read on. She will also be the 7th representative of the Elements of Harmony that is said only to appear once the chosen pony has arrived. Her element represents growth and change in friendship and how friends are supposed to handle it in their friendships in order to maintain harmony.

"So that's why there are four different looking sections on your Tree cutie mark" Twilight said in the delight of discovery. The first part of the tree branches represent winter because they're barren, the second part represent the new leaves and renewal that comes with spring, the third the full term leaves of summer, and the last the turning and falling of the autumn leaves to start the cycle all over again. "Wow that is pretty sweet" I said looking back at my cutie mark with a half-smile of content. "Hmm, I wonder if that means you also have power over holidays". "I mean, it did say everything that is associated with the four seasons" Spike chimed in. "That would be too cool for school Spike" I said with an increased sense of excitement. "Plus, if I am the newest representative of the Elements of Harmony, I am the first and only one to represent the Alicorns oh yea! Alicorn represent in the house" I said high fiving Spike.

"Well last, but not least, it said that while you named Amanda in your mythical creature form, in pony form you are to be referred to as Seasonessa Equinox. Is that ok with you Amanda, er, Seasonessa" asked Twilight? "Sure, I mean hey when in Ponyville" I said shrugging my shoulders. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it"? asked Spike. "It's us darling, Rarity and Pinkie Pie dear" said an elegant voice. "Oh come in you two there's someone here that I would like you to meet" Twilight said opening the door allowing them to enter. They both entered the house and I came face to face with the two only to be met with a gasp from Pinkie Pie of course. "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh there is a new pony here! As in never before seen here and she is an Alicorn! We don't get any Alicorns here, well except for Princess Celestia and Luna and they're royalty! Oh my goodness are you royalty too"? Pinkie Pie asked doing her usual bouncing around as she rattled off. "No I'm not, just your everyday Alicorn of the four seasons" I said awkwardly. "My name is Ama….er Seasonessa Equinox, nice to meet you" I said lifting my hoof up once again. "Charmed Darling my name is….*I finished for her*". "Your Rarity and the bouncy one is Pinkie Pie" correct? "Oh my, how in all of Equestria did you know that"? Rarity asked in her usual dramatic way. "I'll explain everything to you and the rest of the girls. It's a long story" said Twilight. "Oooo, I almost forgot we have to throw you a welcome to Ponyville Party Seasonessa. I have to go home right away and prepare right away! This is going to be the most super-duper Alicorn sized party yet"! Said Pinkie Pie. Before she left though, she turned to Rarity. "Rarity you should make her a super outfit or hat for the party, I mean you do love designing, especially for Alicorns or very powerful Ponies."

"Well, that is true, and she does have nice coloring for fashion, I'll do it"! Rarity said lifting her hoof in the air with a sense of determination. "Come along now Sea Sea dear let's get you to my shop for designing and fitting of your new outfit" she said scooting me out of Twilights home. "Ok, then I guess I will see you later at the party you two" I said letting her guide me out. "Ok, we will see you there. " Don't worry I'll explain everything to them at the party" Twilight shouted to me as we made our way out.

What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

While the other ponies were getting ready for the party, Rarity and I were at her boutique discussing some ideas for the outfit she insisted on making for me. Rarity asked "What exactly did you have in mind"? I thought to myself for a moment, and then I remembered that floral prints were in style back home. I replied "How about something with a floral print fabric-wise"? Rarity pondered for a moment with her hoof on her chin "well normally I work with solid fabrics, and then add the detail, but sure, I'll do it, it'll be a refreshing new angle on my couture"!

Rarity began to work out the details on her sketch pad, and let me say, I couldn't be happier with the results. The top part was leaf green and strapless, while the skirt was robin's egg blue with daisies for print. "Last, but not least, I shall sew little yellow gems into the center of the daisies" said Rarity. "After all, what is a Rarity piece without precious gems" she added. She hoof tapped the platform "Now hop up on this platform Sea Sea dear while I put the dress together".

I watched as Rarity put together the dress "listen Rarity, I really do appreciate this dress, but how am I ever going to pay you back"? Rarity looked up in flattery "Oh nonsense darling think of it as a welcome to Ponyville gift". "It is also a great way of advertising my line to all of Ponyville" said Rarity all giddy. Rarity was just starting sew on the yellow gems as the finishing touch, when the sound of a little voice and two others startled her to the point of scattering gems. Before Rarity could finish picking up gems, three young fillies rushed to my side. After all, Rarity had the skirt in position as if she was a human hand stitching the gems on.

The little Pegasus was the first to speak up "wow where did you get that rad cutie mark"? The little Unicorn was the second to pipe up "that's the biggest cutie mark I have ever seen"! The earth pony was the last to pipe up "Surely a kind soul as y'all would be so kind as to tell us three little innocent fillies who are finding their cutie marks could get one as dandy as yours". They all stood in a horizontal row with big wide eyes, and boy did they milk it for all its worth. Rarity finished picking up the gems and now proceeded to vent her frustration on her sister and her friends. "Sweetie Belle how many times must I ask you and your friends not to barge in when I am working on a piece" questioned Rarity.

Now call me soft, but I just couldn't refuse to answer to the cute pleading eyes. "Rarity go easy on the girls, I know what it's like to have siblings shooting off questions, trust me I got one at home" I said with a sense of understanding. "To be honest girls all I know is that it has to do with the four seasons and the holidays that go along with them" I said shrugging my shoulders. "I wasn't even awake when it happened, so I couldn't even tell you that I did something to earn it" I added. "That can't be, how can someone get there cutie mark and be asleep" asked a puzzled Scootaloo.

I bit my lower lip for a moment "I don't know, but I'll tell you what, when and if I find out any more about my cutie mark, you three will be the first to know deal"? The three paused looking at each other, then nodded "it's a deal"! We shook hooves on it "the name is Seasonessa Equinox by the way". "Nice ta meet ya Ms. Equinox" replied Apple Bloom. "Hey I got an idea, let's take a nap like Ms. Equinox and see if your cutie marks will appear" Scootaloo shouted. All three of them dashed off leaving Rarity and I to laugh. "My goodness, teach me how manage them that easily" Rarity jokingly requested. "Well when you have a younger brother like I do, not to mention tons of cousins, you get years of practice trust me" I answered.

Rarity and I continued to get to know each other a little better as she worked on sewing in the gems. "There I am finished sewing on the gems, now it is done" said Rarity wiping off the sweat off her brow. "Please take a look in the mirror and see how you like it" said Rarity nudging me towards a mirror, I examined myself in the mirror. The dress was a pony dress with a Carrie Bradshaw feel. "I love it, it's very mare's night out" I said twirling slightly about. "Splendid, now we will accessorize your outfit" Rarity announced. "Is there anything you have in mind Seasonessa" she questioned?

I took a look around at the choices she had. My eyes landed on a daisy accessory set that included a hair clip, necklace and bracelet. "I'll take this daisy set" I indicated by pointing at it with my horn. "Marvelous choice darling" said Rarity as she used her horn to put on my accessories and to flip my mane over my shoulder. "Oh one more thing, may I use those white sunglasses" I asked sheepishly. "Of course, good call Sea Sea" beamed Rarity. "Now that we are done with your party preparations, would you be a dear and wait while I get ready" she asked going up the stairs. "Sure, we can go together" I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 4

Note: I want to apologize for taking this long to write a new chapter. The beginning gave me a bit of writers block. This chapter is a build up the next chapter which will be juicy. I also want to take the time to give credit to the rightful owners of the characters. My little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust. Seasonessa Equinox belongs to me.

I was pacing back and forth waiting for Rarity. I knew from the show that she could take a while, but it sure seemed a lot longer now that I was in her world. Finally she came down in a dress that was perfect for summer and only something Rarity could come up with. It was off the shoulder in the top, in Lilac, with sequined Sweet pea flowers on the shoulder and along the bottom of the skirt. Her mane was adorned with what looked like a sweet pea hair clip. With the style of her mane, it kind of gave it a vintages feel. It reminded of Billie Holiday and how she wore flowers in her hair.

With a flip of her mane she asked "How do I look Sea Sea dear"? "You look very fitting for the season, since Sweet Pea flowers are a summer flower" I replied approvingly. "Wow getting into our special talent now are we" Rarity playfully quipped. "Well hey I got to represent you know"? I asked lightly beating my chest with my hoof twice like I saw some rappers do with their fists. I couldn't make the peace sign after words of course due to having hoofs.

Rarity nodded while giving out a giggle. "Shall we make our way to your soiree"? She asked with a small smile and a slight tilt of her head. "Yes let's do this" I replied. We left Rarity's boutique and made our way to Sugar cube corner. All the while I heard the citizens of Ponyville whisper about me. They would whisper things such as "Look at her cutie mark". "She has to be a powerful lost princess with a cutie mark like that I just know it" another pony whispered. I didn't pay them any mind.

Finally we made it to Sugar Cube Corner only to be stunned dead in our tracks. Outside of Sugar Cube Corner was a glimmering white carriage with gold trim that could only be Princess Celestia's. Even the door had a royal guard on each side. We rushed to the door as even I knew never to keep the princess waiting, only to be stopped by Pegasus wings criss crossing each other. "Halt who goes there" one of the guards asked. "At ease boys, Rarity is a guest and this is the guest of honor Seasonessa" Twilight responded from behind their wings. "Seriously you don't have to be so firm every time a pony comes by" Twilight lectured.

The guards sharply retracted their wings and let us threw. Once we were allowed to enter there were balloons, food tables, ponies and low and behold were the princesses Celestia and Luna. Just then, Pinkie Pie and Spike came toward us and greeted us. "Hi Seasonessa I am so glad you could make it. I put out all the stops. I got balloons, food, party favors, and I even made a big banner just for you" Pinkie Pie cheered bouncing all around me. "Spike even sent a surprise message to princess Celestia, and wouldn't you know, she responded a.s.a.p. saying she was coming" Pinkie added. "She even brought her sister Luna and she said she brought another guest, but I haven't seen that pony yet" Twilight said looking around for the mystery guest.

"So this is the mystery Alicorn every pony has been talking about" Princess Celestia commented as she and her sister made their way toward us. "Well she is not really a mystery sister" noted Princess Luna. "We read the prophesy where the spirit of change would come and represent this new element of Harmony when we were younger remember"? Luna reminded Celestia. "True, but it's probably a mystery to Seasonessa here, is it not?" Celestia asked me? "More then you could possibly imagine" I agreed sheepishly.

"Well first things first you will need this" Princess Celestia said presenting me with my necklace. It was gold molded to look like a lace like necklace like the others. It has a charm in the shape of the circle that surrounded the tree like cutie mark on her flank. The charm was in the color of green. "It will be added to the newly enlarged book where all the elements of Harmony are kept. Whenever need be, you will use it along with your friends.

"Yes your majesty, I promise to use it well" I said saluting her with my hoof. "Of course if you were really brought here due to the prophesy, you will need your new friends to help you use your powers to the fullest" princess Celestia instructed. By this time the other members of the group were by us and seemed psyched about the idea. "Yea you could help us with super cool stuff at our holidays" cheered Pinkie. "Ha yea Spike told me about your coordination. You're going to need to learn from the best if you want to fly right, and that's me"! Rainbow said pointing to herself.

"Oh I bet she would be amazing with the animals that only come during certain seasons" Fluttershy softly spoke up. "Not to mention I could help her with some good old seasonal work and food" added Applejack with a tip of her hat. "Oh and we could collaborate on some beautiful couture fit for the seasons can't we Sea Sea dear" questioned Rarity. "Of course the rest will be research and practice with me. I am sure I have seasonal magic books somewhere. So what do you say are you up for it"? Asked Twilight

"Hell yes! Anything so I am not bumbling around in this alternate world" I accepted great fully. All of a sudden we felt a male presence approach us. "There you are I have been looking for you ladies everywhere" the stallion said coming towards the princesses. He stopped in front of them and turned and looked at me pleasantly surprised. "And who is this"? He asked directing his attention toward me.

Note: Stay tuned to find out who the surprise character is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Note: Princess Luna speaks in her traditional "we" as she put it in the Nightmare Night episode. Also this chapter may be short due to the fact that I lost track of time for the deadline.

Last time in my life in Pony Ville: "Hell yes! Anything so I am not bumbling around in this alternate world" I accepted great fully. All of a sudden we felt a male Alicorn presence approach us. "There you are I have been looking for you ladies everywhere" the stallion said coming towards the princesses. He stopped in front of them and turned and looked at me pleasantly surprised. "And who is this"? He asked directing his attention toward me.

"Ah yes dear brother there you are. Girls this is our brother Prince Zodiac. He is the said mystery guest" Princess Celestia introduced. "Keeper of the stars with the power of their zodiacs at your service, especially yours fair mareden (maiden)" he said as he lifted my hoof to kiss it. He had long hair, but much wavier then his sisters, you could almost call it curly long hair, with a suave curl near his eye. It sort of reminded me of the curl Tahno from The legend of Korra had near his eye. It was Navy blue with star white streaks. The rest of him was deep space black with the most intense dark purple eyes I have ever seen. His cutie mark was a circular Zodiac chart in gold. Each fraction of the circle had a different symbol for a zodiac sign.

"Your Princess Celestia's brother" asked Twilight shocked. "How come you haven't said anything about him" she questioned. "That Twilight is because our brother failed to keep the stars in control and they released us when we were still Nightmare Moon and a danger to the pony folk" Luna said giving him a stern look. "Lighten up I got them back in control don't I"? "Besides you became your normal self again, so everything is fine". "Would you mind easing up your making me look bad in front of this lovely summer night before me" He whispered to Luna. He turned his attention back to me.

"What would one call you my seasonal goddess?" he asked eyeing me flirtatiously. "Well normally I am called Amanda, but everyone here refers to me as Seasonessa Equinox" I answered with a slight blush. "Wait I'm blushing? Why am I blushing, I just met him and was a human not too long ago, so why am I acting like this"?

Note: That's it for now. I am sorry I lost track of the deadline, so I have to submit this, otherwise they will delete my story. I have more to write this Sunday, so it will make up for it I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Note: Again Luna might be using her traditional "we" in this chapter. I am not sure yet.

Last time in "My life in Ponyville":

"What would one call you my seasonal goddess?" he asked eyeing me flirtatiously. "Well normally I am called Amanda, but everyone here refers to me as Seasonessa Equinox" I answered with a slight blush. "Wait I'm blushing? Why am I blushing, I just met him and was a human not too long ago, so why am I acting like this"?

I shook myself out of the daze. "Yes well pleased to make your acquaintance and all, but I have to get some punch so if you will excuse me" I said as I bolted away from the situation. Prince Zodiac gaze was still on me when I was walking away. "I think I am going to like my stay here in Pony Ville" he said still looking my direction. "What"!? The girls and princesses said in unison. "You heard me, I Prince Zodiac do hereby decree that I shall be staying here in Pony Ville. For how long, I do not know, but I will not stop until the fair Seasonessa is my Marefriend".

"Brother dear you know that you cannot do that. You were just getting back on track with your duties. I am sorry, but as high princess I cannot let you stay for an over extended period of time" said princess Celestia. "Besides Seasonessa has a lot to work out before she can even think about any sort of relationship" Twilight lectured. "Sister dear have you forgotten that I too have Alicorn magic? I can simply transport myself back to Canterlot in the blink of an eye when duty calls" prince Zodiac assured.

"But she doesn't even have a place to live" squeaked Fluttershy. "Well there is that new apartment building they built after that fiasco Mare do well had to save the construction workers from" Pinkie squealed. "Pinkie" they shouted all at once. "That's perfect I will rent one out for her and I could stay there with her when I am here in Ponyville" Prince Zodiac smiled. Most of the girls and the princess looked back at Pinkie as if to say "you just had to open your mouth didn't you". "What"? Pinkie looked confused.

"That is not the most gentle colt thing to do. I mean living under the same roof as a mare when you two are not even dating, let alone you haven't even gone on the first date?" Rarity protested. "Fine I won't move in with her" Prince Zodiac said bowing his head at first. The girls breathed a sigh of relief too soon. "I will just rent the apartment next to her"! He said lifting his head. The princesses and girls groaned in defeat.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to set in motion my plan" Zodiac said as he left to find me. He searched all about the room until he passed a window and saw me. I was outside of Sugar cube corner with my punch, trying to get some air, and make sense of what just happened. I was enjoying the punch when I was snapped out of my reverie. "There you are you little spring butterfly. You fluttered away from me, but know I found you on your floral perch" said prince Zodiac as he sat next to me. "Oh hello your majesty" I said slightly glancing his way.

"Pardon me for being so forward lady Seasonessa, but what is this I hear that you don't have a place to stay?" he inquired. "Oh yea I have been crashing at Twilights house. You could say I just blew into town, but don't worry, I'll find someplace" I answered. "Yes you shall, for I prince Zodiac, am going to get you an apartment" he declared. "You don't have to do that; I should take care of it myself" I declined. "Nonsense I insist, it will be no trouble at all, and I will not take no for answer" the prince declared.

"So I really can't say no huh?" I said in defeat. "That is correct my little summer picnic" he chimed. " All right, but I am going to pay you back somehow, even if I have to do odd jobs" I countered. I went back in to talk with the girls. "Oh that can be arranged my dear. You can pay me back with the pleasure of your company and perhaps one day becoming my special somepony. I will be around you every chance I get until you can't help but return my affections" he thought to himself with a chuckle and walked back into the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Two days have passed and it was finally time for me to move into my new apartment. Seeing as I did not have anything in my possession in this world, two days was all it took to move into my new dwelling. The girls of course helped me get settled in. Now that the living situation was taken care of, I wanted to get everything else underway. There was a debate between Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight wanted me to start my seasonal magic first, but Rainbow insisted I should start on my flight training first.

"She has to start her seasonal magic training. It's a part of who she is. It is her destiny" Twilight argued. "I am not saying it's not important, but first you walk, and if you're a winged pony, then you fly" Rainbow rebutted. "Besides are you forgetting that winged ponies make the weather? How is she going to learn how to do that if she doesn't learn to fly to get to cloudsdale?" she added. "I am sorry Twilight, but I have to agree with Rainbow Dash. I should get the basics down first" I replied. "Besides we can put my magic next on the list, supplemented earnings from seasonal work with Applejack of course" I added.

"Yes! All right lets go"! Rainbow cheered. Rainbow stuck her tongue out playfully only to have Twilight roll her eyes, but she let it slide. We were walking out of the Apartment, when we saw what looked like royal servants moving boxes and miscellaneous furniture pieces into the next apartment. Trailing behind them was none other than his Royal Highness Prince Zodiac. "What are you doing here"? I asked in shock. "Didn't I tell you? I am moving in next door" he answered. "Yes even I, the great Prince Zodiac need a break in between my royal duties. You know to take in the sights and all" he added eyeing me flirtatiously.

"Ok then well I will just leave you too it then, since it seems your just starting to unpack" I said turning on my hoofs along with the other girls. "No please come on in. I can unpack in a snap" He said stopping me with his hoof. He nudged me in and the girls slowly followed. "That will be all" the prince said to his servants. They made their way out. He closed his eyes and unleashed Alicorn magic. The boxes and furniture began to glow as did his horn.

All his furniture and possession began to take their places. Things such as his round rotating bed with an astrology print, walls painted black and dark navy blue curtains that were decorated with stars and flowed to the ground. On the opposite side of his bed was a dresser with glass doors that had a zodiac star chart etched into them. Above the bed was something that reminded me of the night sky fixture you see on the ceiling of Rainforest Cafes. Next to the bed as a night stand that was square, black for the most part, Navy Blue drawers, and with Silver Star shaped nobs. Other than that there was a black and chromed decorated Kitchenette. It was pretty modest for a being of royalty.

"This is genius" Rarity said very enthusiastically. "It is masculine, yet so elegant, with very little effort" she added. "Why thank you lady Rarity" he said graciously. I stood there wide eyed looking around his newly furnished dwelling. "And what do you think Ms. Equinox? Do you like it?" the prince asked surprising me a little. "Oh it's nice. I like the dark colors" was all I could think of to say. "Well perhaps you could enjoy it more over let's say a candlelit dinner for two?" he asked suavely. "Sorry I can't I have my first flight practice right now with Rainbow Dash" I answered biting my lip.

"You mean you never have felt the unbridled joy of flight my dear?" He asked a bit surprised. "Yea it's a long story, I'll tell you later" I answered. "Well you got to now. I will teach you" he offered. "No that's ok I got the best young flyer in all of Ponyville here to teach me" I said rushing Rainbow and the girls out. "But I" Prince Zodiac didn't get to finish his sentence because we dashed away. He let out a sigh. "What do I have to do get some time with her?" he asked frustrated.

"No you can't give up yet, and besides, maybe Ms. Dash could use a teacher's aid so to speak" he added exiting to follow us. "I will be there with you whenever I can, just be in your presence my dear" he said to himself.

Note: Ok I know this is a bit short, but I need it to be short to set the mood for the next chapter. Trust me it will help. Catch ya later. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Note: This chapter is a song chapter. The song I shall be using is "Let me be your wings" from the Thumbelina Soundtrack. My little Pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro and Laura Faust. The Thumbelina songs and soundtrack belongs to sbk records. Also I had to describe how to fly the best I thought how, because when I looked it up on the internet, everything came up on "how to book a flight". -_-

*A little time later*

The sounds of frustration could be heard in Ponyville's town square. I was trying to figure out the mechanics of my newly acquired appendages, my wings. Unfortunately, I couldn't even figure out how to open them. Every attempt turned out to be a different contortion of pain. "Come on Seasonessa it's not that hard. It's no different the extending a bent leg, just that it's up and out. See?" Rainbow said trying to be encouraging.

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't spent the majority of your life as a bi-pedal creature" I argued. "I mean the upper limbs are not legs, their arms, they move all around like monkey's, but more controlled and calculated" I added. "Well then why don't we use that as a tool to teach you my dear" said a suave male voice. "Prince Zodiac you followed us here"? I asked slightly weirded out. "Me? Stalk? Surely you jest Seasonessa dear. I told you I am staying in Ponyville, so I want to take everything in" He insisted. "Well now that I am here, may I be of some help teaching her lady Rainbow?" he offered. "Sure whatever dude, go right ahead" Rainbow snickered.

"Wait Rainbow please do not bolt on me" I pleaded, but it didn't help. She bolted to her favorite resting tree and watched what unfurled. "Right so let us get started shall we?" he said giving a smile of victory. "Now pretend that you are a bi-pedal creature and your wings are your arms, try extending them like you would arms" he instructed. I did as I was told, and it worked. "Ha finally I did it" I said with a bit more confidence than before. "Next pretend that the bases of your wings are shoulders, and you raise them up" he started.

"Next lift the middle section like there arm elbows, then let to top part follow like wrists" he added." Now to flap the wings down, you do what I told you downward" Zodiac finished. "Wow this reminds me of snake arms I used to do while using my Belly dancing DVD. I can do this" I thought to myself. I did what I was told and I finally lifted myself off the ground. "Very good, now slightly lean forward, and let us take flight together" the prince instructed.

Let me be your wings.

Let me be your only love.

Let me take you far beyond the stars.

As I was flying, the prince was right alongside me. He never took his eyes off of me. His side brushed against me on occasion with gentle feather like strokes, but not overly invading my space. You would think he should be focusing ahead, but he was so good he could probably do it in his sleep.

Let me be you wings.

Let me lift you high above.

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.

For once the prince's come hither stares were not overwhelming me. I was enjoying this new found talent far too much. This was better than the time I went parasailing, especially because I wasn't feeling sick.

Anything that you desire anything at all

Every day I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall.

"Ok now to teach you how to make left and rights. There easy all you have to do is lean your body either left or right depending on which way you want to go" said Zodiac. I went left and went right. He copied my every move. We were in sync like the waves of the Ocean.

Let me be your wings.

Leave behind the world you know.

For another world of wondrous things

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.

Fly with my, and I will be your wings.

Now that I learned all the basics of flying, I let myself relax and have fun with it. I could comfortably say that, even if I was flying with the prince. I mean sure he was a little overbearing flirty, but he wasn't a bad guy. I could at least be friendly with him. It was the least I could do since he so graciously offered to help me with my flying. I decided then, that is what I would do.

Anything you desire anything at all anything at all

Every day I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall

You will be my wings.

You will be my only love.

Get ready for another world of wondrous things.

Wondrous things are sure to happen.

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.

Heaven isn't too far.

Heaven is where you are

Stay with me and let me be your wings.


	10. Authors note

Authors note: I am so far behind, and I do apologize for that. This is to extend the time I have to write a new chapter. I promise it won't take this long this time. I just got so caught up in studying for state boards.


End file.
